


Valentine's Day

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Helpless [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This is a cute little piece. Please enjoy. :)





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God!!!!!!!!!!! The deeeeeedbaaaaacccccckkkkkk!!!!!!!!! Woooo! I especially wanted to thank AmberGreen309 for their sweet and uplifting comments. :) :) :) :) See? I just gave you a million smileys. Please keep the comments coming. Trust me when I say this, I really appreciate them. If you have friends who read AO3 just tell them about me. I write for Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (the TV show), Carmilla, and Hamilton. Please enjoy this next installment. :) :)

Alexander Hamilton woke up with the very comforting and welcome warmth of his Aaron beside him. It was Valentine’s day and he couldn’t think of a better way of being woken. It was their first Valentine’s together and Hamilton was nervous. He wanted to get the love of his life something he would love and appreciate, more so this year than any other year because they were a couple this time around. They had always gotten each other little things—a new book, a notepad, a bottle of cologne or a box of chocolates—that kind of thing. This year, however, Hamilton was determined to make one of his and Aaron’s favorite days as spectacular as possible. He wanted to make Aaron feel as special as he deserved to feel.

Hamilton’s first task was to come up with a plan. Finally, after much deliberation, he had one.  
Next, Alexander had to implement phase one of Operation BAAM, also known as Blow Aaron’s Mind Away.  
He quickly got out of bed the morning of February 14, doing his very best to be absolutely, completely and utterly quiet, quiet enough that, miraculously, Aaron did not stir from his deep, peaceful sleep, something that Hamilton was extremely grateful for. It would be very, very difficult to surprise his boyfriend with breakfast if Aaron was up and awake and probably wandering around.

Quickly, Alexander made his quiet, cautious way down the stairs and into their very clean kitchen. The kitchen, and in fact the entire place, was almost always completely spotless thanks entirely to Aaron and his extreme need for hygiene. If Hamilton so much as left a dirty (or even a clean) sock on the floor anywhere, Burr would freak out, put the sock where it belonged, then give Hamilton a piece of his brilliant mind, after which Alexander would flatter and (mock) grovel his way back into Burr’s good graces. He felt his heart warm as he thought of his beloved Aaron. He was filled with loving exasperation and joy at the fact that he got to be sharing his life with Aaron and make Wonderfull memories with him.

Smiling to himself at the thoughts currently running pleasantly through his head, Alexander went about working on making a perfect breakfast for the two of them.

The man stepped back to regard his masterpiece. On one plate, slightly charred pancakes with a tiny amount of whipped cream and some strawberries scattered about lay, a little lackluster. On another plate, partially burned toast that looked a little dry sat, seeming to mock Alex’s need to make everything just right.  
I swear this is why I don’t cook around here, he thought as he resigned himself to presenting his partner with a crappy breakfast. He knew he couldn’t make a new breakfast because Aaron would be waking up really soon, so he contented himself with setting everything on a tray and carefully making his way, tray as balanced as it could be, over to their room. Placing the tray on the nightstand, Alexander made his way to Aaron and gently shook his shoulder.  
“Wake up, dearest one,” he said softly into Aaron’s ear. The other man smiled, eyes fluttering as he sat up in bed and, leaning forward a little, kissed Alexander tenderly.  
“Good morning, darling,” he said in response, running his fingers delicately and affectionately through Hamilton’s long hair, which was at the moment down around his face, framing it in a halo of perfection and beauty.

Spotting the tray perched proudly on the nightstand, Aaron smiled with all the love in his heart apparent and very visible on his face. “Oh my God, you dork. You made me breakfast in bed?” he asked incredulously, a smile playing over his features.  
The other man nodded his head in consent, looking a little bashful. “Kinda.”

A smile was quickly aimed at Alexander. “Kind of?” he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. “Because I can most definitely see a tray with two plates on it and a glass of apple juice next to them.”  
Alexander Grinned and nodded. “I did make breakfast,” he revised, wrapping his arms around Aaron tightly. The other man smiled warmly as he returned the gesture.

“It looks wonderful,” he said, stroking Alexander’s hair affectionately.

The two men sat down and ate their breakfast, Aaron, saintly and kind as always not saying a word about the quality of the food that Hamilton had worked so hard to prepare and which was obviously made with a great deal of love and affection put into the work.  
Alexander was grateful for that. He didn’t want Aaron to hate it. Though he wasn't saying anything, his face would've given him away. Aaron Burr had the most expressive face of pretty much anyone that Alexander knew.

After breakfast, the two men got ready for work. Alex came out of the room with slightly rumpled hair an his shirt tucked only partially into the waistband of his jeans.

Aaron clucked in mock disapproval and annoyance, kissing Hamilton’s cheek and fixing the aforementioned issues. “I swear toGod, ever since we were little you never learned to take your time with anything, let alone your clothes. Also, you just can’t back down from anything, from an argument to a project you have to finish because you're so goddamn stubborn,” he joked.

Alexander grinned impishly at his boyfriend and kissed him soundly on the lips. “I prefer to think of it as a strong sense of determination,” he corrected gently, pretending to be offended at Burr’s accusation of him being too obstinate.  
Aaron grinned back as widely, if not more than Alexander. “also, you have to say whatever pops into that brilliant mind of yours!” he continued, his smile still in place.

“I’m so utterly glad that you have finally acknowledged my superior intellect and the undeniable fact that I am brilliant.” Alexander’s voice was dry and deadpan, but there was a smile pulling at the very corners of his lips.  
Aaron spluttered for a moment, looking flustered, before regaining his composure and swatting at Hamilton’s arm. Hamilton dashed out of the way of Bur’s flailing hand just in time and shot a wide, cheeky grin over his shoulder. “See ya!”

Before Aaron knew it, Alexander had grabbed the keys to their car and sprinted out the door, making Aaron sigh in loving exasperation and jog to keep up.  
They made it to the school and their workday passed pretty uneventfully except for one thing. When Aaron was teaching his fifth period class, Hamilton waltzed in with the sweetest smile on his face and the silliest little hat on. It looked like Cupid and the hat had a baby and this adorably horrible little thing was the result. Aaron couldn’t help but aw at it as Alexander made his way over to the teacher’s desk positioned strategically at the front of the room and set a little box and a card in front of his partner.  
“Happy Valentine’s day,” he said merrily, before taking off again.

The whole class, who knew very much about and were very interested in the details of Mr. Hamilton and Mr. Burr’s relationship awed loudly and smiled widely (this mostly from the girls) as Aaron held up the card and the box he had opened, which held Aaron’s all-time favorite chocolate (which was cookies and cream) and a tube of his favorite Chapstick (which was strawberry) and the card, which read as follows:  
My dearest one,  
I love you more than words can describe and I hope you are having a wonderful day. I arranged to have the rest of the week off for both of us so we can go to Hawaii like you always wanted. I have the tickets and our bags packed, you just need to bring your fine ass and your personality. I hope you can arrange that. Very sincerely yours,  
Alexander Hamilton, loving boyfriend and pain in the ass.

Aaron laughed, along with the entire class (Hannah had transferred) and decided to take the rest of the day off too. He quickly got in his car and nearly crashed twice so he could get home to his Alexander.


End file.
